Nearly forty million Americans now use a cellular phone, and about seven million persons are expected to subscribe to cellular service this year. Cellular phone stores and kiosks are opening on major thoroughfares and malls throughout the United States, and the cellular telephone business may be growing faster than that of fax machines, cable television, and videocassette recorders. The growth of the fourteen-year old cellular telephone industry has paralleled the reduction in the size of the cellular telephones themselves. Thus, consumers have become accustomed to the convenience and portability of cellular telephones. They have demanded that those cellular telephones become even more convenient and even more portable. A current leader in style and portability is the Motorola StarTAC.RTM.. However, to improve even on this gold standard, all components in the cellular telephone must be reduced in size. This includes the all-important battery pack powering the telephone, and the housing of the battery pack. Many different designs for a battery pack housing have been proposed, but none have proven fully satisfactory. Therefore, there is a need for an improved battery pack housing.